historia de un detectie
by soldado dragon
Summary: un misterio y ken deside tomar el caso
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA DE UN DETECTIVE

El primer plano es el de una vieja oficina de detectives privados en la puerta esta escrito ken ichijolli

El siguiente cuadro lo muestra garabateando en una libreta

Soy ken ichijoyi detective privado claro que no e tenido un buen caso en meses solo me la e pasado siguiendo a esposas por encargos de maridos celosos y viceversa así que mi cuenta bancaria esta casi tan bacía como la nevera

El siguiente cuadro es jolei sirviéndole café

La bella chica es jolei no es buena mecanógrafa paro prepara un excelente café la tarde iba aburrida creí que seria una de esas tardes en las que siquiera ofrecen una enciclopedia a tu puerta o eso creí

En la puerta aparéese una mujer de mediana edad cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés(no es mimi)

Para si Si es otra esposa celosa invito a jolei a comer esos casos se resolvían en menos de un día

Necesito su ayuda con la muerte de mi esposo

Una muerte eso no se ve a diario

Que edad tenia su esposo

27 años

hombre joven esposa joven esto me suena a crimen pasional

A que se dedicaba esperaba algo diferente a la que recibí

Maestro de arqueología en la universidad

Quede impresionado por esa respuesta y le dirigí unas palabras

No es precisamente una profesión que te haga de enemigos esta segura que fue asesinado

Ella me mirto un momento y respondió todos tenemos enemigos y créame cuando le digo que fue asesinado por uno de ellos

Bien veré que puedo hacer mis honorarios son 200 dólares el día mas viáticos ella no objeto pago los primeros tres días y salió de mi oficina

Tome mi gabardina y salí rumbo a la morgue de la ciudad Eran las tres de la tarde cuando llegue a la morgue un lugar por demás pintoresco donde mi amigo joe el medico en jefe de la morgue Que te trae por aquí ken Busco un cuerpo Viniste al lugar adecuado de quien y por que Estiven hopkings maestro de arqueología de la universidad asesinado Lo tengo mas no fue asesinado No dije incrédulo No sufrió un accidente da auto El me conducía rumbo a el anaquel donde lo que quedaba de aquel hombre reposaba No fue nada agradable sabes este pobre hombre sufrió una horrible muerte Lo que vi confirmo las palabras de joe lo que quedaba del pobre hombre estaba disperso el la gabeta de autopsias Cual fue la causa aparente del accidente El auto o lo que quedo de el esta siendo analizado en el laboratorio si se sabe algo te lo are saber Y el traía algo consigo Si quieres ver las cosas solo sígueme El me condujo a una mesa en la cual había una caja de cartón toda tuya el se alejo regresando a su trabajo no había mucho la única prenda aun reconocible era una camisa de algodón mancada por un liquido color marrón oscuro De una de sus mangas callo un pedazo de cerámica pintada la que me lleve inconscientemente al bolsillo de mi camisa Joe que cosas pudo dejar esta mancha Realmente cualquier liquido de frenos aceite de motores incluso algo en el cenicero pudo provocarla Oye podrías analizarla tengo una corazonada Bien pero no se a donde quieras llegar Ya te dije solo es una corazonada Deje atrás el edificio de la morgue y pensé en dirigir mis pasos a la universidad hay debía encontrar alguna pista Fin capitulo 1 


	2. Chapter 2

HISTORIA DE UN DETECTIVE

CAPITULO II

Ken se encuentra saliendo de la morgue en las escaleras se encuentra con deivis

Ichijoyi que te trae a la morgue hoy

Solo un caso no es nada importante detective

Solo aléjate de los casos de la policía sabes que no les agrada que hagan su trabajo

Lo recordare nos vemos

Si nos vemos vamos Vmon

Después de hablar con deivis decidí que lo mejor seria dirigirme al campus de la universidad

Sube a su auto y conduce rumbo a la universidad de la ciudad

Bien llegamos wormon

El gusano digimon salta sobre su hombro así que aquí trabajaba el muerto

En la facultad de arqueología para ser especifico después de un minuto se encuentra frente al departamento de arqueología

Bien aquí es un buen punto para empezar el entra el edificio y se presenta frente a la secretaria

En que puedo servirle pregunto la oficinista

Busco información acerca del profesor hopking soy detective

Bien mas antes ya habían venido lo comunicare con el profesor Lázaro el fue quien mejor lo conoció mientras estuvo en este instituto

Ella me condujo a una ofician en la cara sur de la facultad toco y una vos seca nos respondió quien es

Un detective profesor Lázaro

Que pase aunque no se que pueda decirle que no le halla dicho a los otros detectives

Pase lo vi analizando unos papeles en su escritorio con una lupa

En que puedo servirle detective

Cuanto sabia del profesor hopking

No mas que las demás personas que trabajaban aquí no supieran de el

Trabajaban juntos en algún proyecto

La traducción de unos textos árabes mas nada relevante solo son recetas de medicina antigua

Que puede contarme de el

Como ya le dije a los otros detectives era un maestro y profesor dedicado además de un esposo devoto su rutina se dividía entre la escuela su casa y ocasionales visitas a nuestra benefactora

Benefactora quiere decir que era una mujer

Si

Valla vaya mi primer teoría tiene un sustento

Donde puedo verla

Vive a unos 35 kilómetros por la carretera de la montaña donde el sufrió el accidente

Gracias le dije y me retire junto con wormon conduje asta la dirección que el me dijo claro todo tendría una solución lógica si pasara lo que creí que pasaría

La famosa benefactora tenia mas de 50 años era una anciana adinerada amante de la antropología

Me dijo que el día del accidente no llego como solía hacerlo por lo tanto el accidente había sido cuando la iba a visitar no cuando regresaba

Bien de nuevo no tenia un móvil para probar asesinato y me preguntaba por que creían que era un asesinato

Decidí que lo mejor era revisar la escena del accidente

Al llegar descubrí algo interesante deivis y mi cliente se encontraban viendo la escena del accidenta

Disculpen mi pregunta pero que asen aquí

Su respuesta me sorprendió aun mas

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

HISTORIA DE UN DETECTIVE

CAPITULO III

Así que son hermanos nunca me lo hubiese imaginado (nota del autor para aquellos que pensaron que la mujer de pelo castaño que contrato a ken para el caso era jun tenían razón ) ellos están en un café en la ciudad se dirigieron hay después de encontrarse en el lugar de el accidente

Si no se nos nota el parecido

No para serte sincero no

Ella reía acerca de el rostro de su hermano ante la afirmación de su amigo

Bueno realmente quería hablar contigo jun el dejo un momento el café que estaba bebiendo por que crees que fue asesinato cuando todo paréese indicar un accidente

No te aseguro que no fue un accidente

En que te basas no he encontrado nada que sustente tu teoría el profesor Lázaro dijo que no tenia ningún enemigo conocido

El asistente de mi esposo hablo con el

Asistente no es un poco viejo para eso dije incrédulo el hombre paresia tener mas de 40 años de edad y ella me decía que era el asistente de un hombre de la mitad de su edad

Si mi esposo acababa de tomar el cargo de perfecto en el área de arqueología de la universidad

Ase cuanto tiempo

Por tres años fue algo sorpresivo ya que apenas el tenia cinco años dando clases en la escuela

Interesante muy interesante dime sabias de las visitas semanales a casa de la benefactora de la universidad

Si fui en algunas ocasionas mas siempre me aburría la arqueología no me fascina tanto como le fascinaba a mi esposo

No eso se nota mas además de usted y el profesor quien mas sabia de su rutina

Mas de la mitad del grupo docente

Esa es una larga lista de sospechosos dime deivis cuales son los resultados de el peritaje al auto frenos rotos algo en el combustible intervinieron el auto en alguna forma el volante

Como le explique a mi hermana nada el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones aparte de estar destrozado no paresia tener nada es como si mi cuñado se hubiese quedado dormido al volante

Es posible

No con la cantidad de café que el bebía solía estar despierto y alerta como un búho

Jun calma es que todo apunta a un accidente especialmente si el tomo su medicina ara dormir antes de tiempo

Tu lo conocías deivis el jamás las tomaba antes de las 11 de la noche

El tomaba algún medicamento para dormir

Después de unos minutos me despedí de ellos las cosas se estaban enredando aun mas en eso estaba cuando alguien me arrojo a un callejón con mi digimon camarada para después darnos una paliza de miedo sonara extraño mas me daba gusto recibir esa golpiza

Y seguro tiene un mensaje que darme no

Si me debes dos meses de alquiler si no me pagas para dentro de dos días te arrepentirás

Bien mi casero no tenia nada que ver con el caso y me recordó que estaba atrasado con el alquiler de mi departamento llegue a mi oficina y como siempre hokmon el digimon de yolei hacia la limpieza y ella se encontraba arreglando casos viejos

Me dirigí a mi oficina y me puse a meditar acerca de lo que pasaba la marca de el medicamento que tomaba el doctor hopkins era muy recetada para el imnsopnio y cualquier medico lo podía haber recetado

Médicos medicina esos textos árabes tendrían alguna relación

Disculpa yolei cual es el teléfono de jun

55-76-99-00-01

Gracias como pude olvidar un numero tan sencillo marque el numero y me contesto jun

Ken que sorpresa

Si disculpa mi pregunta pero el te hablo acerca de unos textos de medicina árabe

Si un poco

Que relevancia tenían

Según el eran las primeras recetas echas por un medico a un boticario local

No hay curas milagrosas hay verdad

Como

Algún medicamento que pudiese ser vendido por una fortuna

No según el

Gracias te hablare después

Si nos vemos

Colgué y deje que pasara el tiempo bien no había ninguna cura milagrosa en manos de el profesor como decir que hay un homicidio sin un motivo no paresia tener enemigos y sus investigaciones nunca incomodaron a nadie

Salí para hablar con yolei y justo a la entrada tropezamos uno con el otro derramando enzima de mí una taza de café que traía para mi

Disculpa musite

No perdóname debí haber tocado primero es verdad ella siempre a sido de lo mas tierno cuando se disculpa

Bien fui al baño y fue hay cuando note algo la mancha en mi camisa era café recordé aquella piedrecilla blanca era una parte de cerámica el estaba bebiendo café cuando paso el accidente

Quien había preparado ese café

Pensé en hablar nuevamente con jun

Buscaba en mi tarjetero el numero cuando wormon hablo

Que buscas ken

El numero de jun

Ken jun nunca dejo su teléfono

Entonces como lo supo yolei


	4. Chapter 4

HISTORIA DE UN DETECTIVE

Capitulo 3

En la oficina de la universidad ken esta contra la pared amagado por el profesor Lázaro el cual tiene un revolver

Como es que llegue aquí amagado por un viejo mi compañero en el auto y no se si vengan reesfuerzos pronto

El juego termino detective

Me temo que así es dije al acercar mi mano a mi arma

Todo empezó ase unas dos horas en el apartamento de yolei mi secretaria

Me había quedado con una duda como sabia yolei el numero telefónico de mi cliente en mi experiencia una mujer solo sabe el numero de un hombre cuando o lo conoce o es un familiar descarte la segunda opción así que decidí ir a la fuente

La imagen cambia a la puerta de un departamento ken este en el pasillo tacando suavemente el puerta

La puerta se abre y hokmon sale

Hola jefe a que debemos esta inesperada visita

Quisiera hablar con joley es algo importante

Espere un momento iré a avisarle no tardo el ave digimon cierra un momento la puerta

No tardo mucho para darme paso libre

Ken que sorpresa que te trae por aquí pregunto joley un poco nerviosa

Iré directo al punto yolei como supiste el numero de mi cliente

Ella me lo dio el nerviosismo n su vos me hizo sospechar

Joley eso nunca paso de nuevo como lo supiste

Yo yo comenzó a tartamudear

Tu conociste a el profesor hopkings no es verdad

Yo ella puso sus manos en el pecho y de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar

Si lo conocí cuando trabaje en la universidad

Paro ella no tubo nada que ver con el solo fue un inocente coqueteo

Hokmon eso no importa

Entonses no cree que yoplei mato al profesor en un arranque de celos

Lo pensaría si no fuera por el echo de que estuvimos esa noche juntos por si no lo recuerdas

Hay ya solté toda la sopa

No importa solo venia preguntar cuando dejaste la universidad quien quedo en tu lugar

El asistente de el profesor hopkings claro esta

El profesor Lázaro

Si

El sabia sobre el medicamento para dormir

Si

Interesante

Que es interesante

Este caso yolei

Si ken

Llama a este numero dile a deivis que lo espero en la universidad en la prefectura de antropología

El sale de el departamento y sube a su auto

Que te dijo le pregunto su compañero

Lo que necesitaba saber amigo vamos no hay tiempo que perder hay un caso que cerrar

Me dirigí rumbo a la universidad me di cuenta que las instalaciones de antropología estaban prácticamente desiertas no veía a deivis por ningún lado así que decidí empezar por mi cuenta

El entra a el edificio este desierto sus pasos lo conducen a la única oficina con luz

Profesor Lázaro trabajando asta tarde

Un curador tiene muchas responsabilidades el trabajo asta tarde es algo común

Si ahora usted es el curador sin el profesor hopkins el puesto es suyo

Como siempre debió ser

Claro alguien de su edad y experiencia relevado por alguien mas joven eso debió doler no profesor

A donde quiere llegar detective

A un punto muy sencillo profesor tome la cafetera de su base y serví una taza

Son uno o dos de azúcar

Detective ton to como

Lo supe simple

Ase unas horas hable con joe de la morgue y le pregunte sobre el medicamento que el profesor hopkings tomaba para dormir en cuanto tiempo hacia efecto y si su efecto disminuía disuelto en agua o café

Tenia una cuartada perfecta y esperaba que la atención de la policía fuese dirigiera a su esposa o a yolei ya que un hombre viviendo una aventura siempre es blanco de una venganza pasional

Muy astuto detective dijo mientras sacaba un revolver de un cajón de su escritorio mas no lo suficiente

Saben algo esto no lo tenia planeado

Se escucha una detonación y todo se vuelve negro

Me disculpo por lo tardado de esta historia mas será corta este es el penúltimo capitulo pronto el gran final

Su humilde escritor soldado dragón


End file.
